The First Day As A Bonded Pixie: Tune
by Gloxinia
Summary: The day after the pixies are bonded with the Winx Club and what happens, following Tune and Musa. I don't know if it's good, but I think it's worth reading. One-Shot.  Please Enjoy! COMPLETE!


**Hey everyone, Thank you for reading this story. I know it's not the _best_ story but I think it's worth the read.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or any of the characters. If I did Nabu would still be alive and it would follow the other characters more, other then Bloom.<br>Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Musa wakes up at the sound of her alarm clock. She stirs in her bed, and slaps her hand against the alarm. She lets her hand slops down next to her mattress, lazily and falls back asleep instantly. Musa's bonded pixie ,Tune, has been awake for an hour and just came out of Flora's room, talking to Chatta. She clicks her tongue against her teeth and flies over to Musa. She lands softly next to Musa and pushes small amounts of hair behind her ear. She puts her hands together and sighs happily. It was only yesterday when she bonded with Musa, it does seem long ago, like she has know Musa for her whole life even though it has been less then a day.<p>

Tune hears some ruffling behind her and turns her head. Layla is placing Piff down onto her pillow and notices Tune watching Musa. Layla walks over to Tune quietly, so not to wake Musa even though if she did not wake soon she would be late for school. "Tune," Layla whispers, "shouldn't Musa be a wake by now?"

Tune nods her head, not really listening. "Shouldn't you wake her up?"

"I should, Layla, but I don't feel like I can."

Layla smiles lopsidedly, "the pixie of manners not waking up her bonded fairy, so shell be _late_ for school." Layla gives Tune a hug from behind. Tune shivers as she smells Layla's foul morning breath. Layla giggles and walks her way to the bathroom, to clean up. As soon as Layla leaves the room, Tune turns back to Musa. She yawns stiffly and flies towards a little dresser that she placed last night next to her petite bed. She changes into her long, blue nightdress and flew once again back to Musa. She tucks her self under Musa's arms and closes her eyes.

Layla walks in the room with a towel on her head. She's wearing short-shorts and long purple tank top. She looks at Musa and notices that she's still sleeping. She walks towards her bed and notices that Tune is lying in her arms. She rushes out of the room, into Bloom's and comes back with a camera. She sneakily walks towards the bed and presses the 'on' button on the camera. She takes a couple photos, until she realizes that she still needs to eat breakfast. She runs out of the room, with her books and the camera in her lilac coloured bag. Letting her towel escape from her long, curly hair.

Musa wakes up at the sound of the door slamming shut, throughout the hallway. She stretches and realizes that a tiny body lays next to her. She strains her eyes to see the body; she sees Tune dozing next to her own small, thin body. She cautiously gets out of bed and panics once she sees that time on the alarm clock on her nightstand. She hurriedly takes a shower and ties her hair in it's regular pig-tails.

She walks our of the bathroom with a towel around her body and hastily gets clothes on, she throws her towel on the ground and it knocks down items off the desks against the wall.

She puts on her underclothes and white tank top with red flowers and light blue shorts. She looks at Tune sleeping and walks over to her.

Tune is not a heavy sleeper, she wakes up easily and when she feels Musa lean on her forehead and kiss her she wakes up for the second time this morning. Tune sits up and Musa smiles, "good morning Tune." Tune smiles shyly and flies over to Musa's shoulder. She kisses Musa's temple and flies back to her bed and lies down again. Musa waves good bye as she rushes, with a granola bar in her mouth, as she hears the morning bell to say that class has started.

Tune lies down a couple minutes; thinking about the day that is to come. She flies back to her dresser and goes back into her regular Victorian styled dress. She pulls her gloves up her arm and fixes the bow in her hair. She smiles at her self. She looks around the room, and her smile turns into a show of displeasure. She flies around the room, picking up the towels left behind by Layla and Musa. She picks up all the school materials knocked off of the desks. Half way through the day Tune falls to the ground with exhaustion. "These girls are filthy, you would think being a princess would help the matter. Huh," Tune says to her self, "Oh great, I'm talking to myself now." She flies over to her mini bed and lies down for a couple minutes until she hears the lunch bell. Her head bumps against her canopy bed, and she rubs the spot that is now sore.

Musa and Layla rush into the room. Tune flies next to Musa and sits herself on her shoulder.

"Hey Tune...whoa!" Musa looks around the room, "What happened in here?"

Tune blushes and rubs her hands together, "I cleaned it up a bit, you girls left it absolutely atrociously. It was quite a head-ache to clean up."

Musa kisses her head and giggles. "The proper word, Musa, is thanks you." Musa laughs harder and Tune looks at her curiously.

"Thanks Tune. Well we're of now, were meeting the red fountain guys for lunch in Magix."

Musa grabs some money that Tune aligned perfectly, off of her desk. "Come on Layla, we'll be late if you don't hurry up," Musa says impatiently. Tune anxiously flies back onto Musa's shoulder. Musa flinches and looks crossed-eyes at her.

"Don't look at me like that, miss Musa. I shall accompany you and the others." Layla runs out the door and comes back in; to pull Musa out of the door. They run towards the entrance of Alfea and Tune flies quickly after them. Once they make it there the girls are panting.

"What took you girls so long," Riven asks, Layla and Musa hold up the money they took, "and what is that thing doing here," Riven points at Tune. Tune puts her hands on her hips.

"Manners young man, it is rude to point at someone," Tune says while pushing his finger out of her face.

"Come on let's go," Musa says while rolling her eyes. Tune nods her head and flies after the 6 fairies and the 4 specialists. She hums lightly.

Once they are down in Magix they go to look for a small cafe, with an outdoor patio. After they find the perfect one they order their food and beverages. They sit outside and they have to pull two tables together. Tune sits down on the table, between Musa and Tecna.. She swings her feet off the edge, but she still keeps her back up straight. She hears the conversation, not listening to much though, But she does hear some words she is against, like street slang and whenever a impolite swear word comes up in the conversation, she cringes. Flora looks at her watch and gasps, "we have to hurry, class starts soon." The girls get up and pay for their meal. They kiss their boyfriends and run after Layla and Flora who have already left.

When they get back to Alfea they hurry into Professor Wizgiz' class. And just in time the bell rang.

"Alright girls, sit down now please," Professor Wizgiz says. The girls obey, Tune follows after Musa and sits in the position as she did during lunch. "Musa," Prof Wizgiz begins, not looking up, "what is that pixie doing on your desk?"

Musa pushes some of her hair behind her ear, "well professor, Tune is my bonded pixie, and we decided to spend the day together, and-" Professor Wizgiz pats his desk,

"Come here Tune." Tune flies to the desk and sits down. She puts her hands on her lap. Some girls from the around the room snicker, Musa sends them a evil eye. And professor begins his lesson. Now and then the girls laugh and Tune looks at all the transformation he performs.

"Now everyone, we will try to turn someone else into a animal." Professor Wizgiz says.

"But professor, you never told us how," Bloom points out.

"Ah yes alright then, I will show you." He looks around the class room and then his eye looks at Tune.

"No I don't think so," Tune says once she notices what 's going on. When Prof Wizgiz puts his hands up, Tune screams, "absolutely not. That is quite enough!" But it was too late, she is turned into a bunny. The room burst with laughter.

"And that class, is how it is done." Once Tune is turned back into her regular self she crosses her arms. She flies upwards and flies out of the classroom with her eyes close and light tears smudging her pink make-up. The whole class is still laughing, Musa stops once she sees Tunes expression. She watches her fly out of the room and she runs after her, sending her professor a hostile stare.

When Musa catches up with Tune's hasty flying. She wraps her arms around her miniscule body. And whispers in her ear, "don't worry Tune, that happens all the time. It was too late once you said no."

"I'm alright Musa. But you better get back to class, you should not be missing out on your education, it is the out most importance, even though it's how you transform into _animals_." Musa laughs,

"I told professor Wizgiz that I was spending time with my bonded pixie. And I attend to." Tune beams with a smile on her face. And the two girls talk, until they find a cozy place next to the water.

Musa talks about her mother's death, her father and her life story and Tune does the same.

Eventually Musa and Tune go back to Musa's room and eat some food that Musa ordered from the cafeteria. And they continue to talk, and they can truly say that they bonded further that day.

Layla walks into her room with Musa singing to Tune. They are both in there own pyjamas and Tune is in Musa's lap. "Isn't Tune such a sweetheart, Layla?" Musa ask the fairy of Tides.

Layla gasp and puts her hands on her mouth, "be careful Musa, if you begin talking like that you'll become another Tune, and I don't think I can live like that," Layla exclaims, jokingly.

"I don't think the **world** can handle that," Musa replies teasingly. Tune rolls her eyes and Musa, Layla, Piff and Tune fall asleep while singing through out the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review, anonymous reviews are also welcomed. In advance thank you for reviewing, if you do read it. no flames, I think that's a given but you'll really hurt me and I'll never write again!  
>(probably will but if you have constuctive critism then that's fine, as long as it's not really mean!)<br>**


End file.
